and IT hit HIM!
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: Sakuno's got a new friend... What? This friend is a lesbian?,,, What would Ryoma do if this certain friend enters the picture? :my first PoT fic! i added a 'few' changes:


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis… Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Well, hello! I could only hope someone takes the time to read this. Hehe! This is my first time to actually write a Prince of Tennis fic. (I guess I am still drowning in my Ghost Hunt world. But I suddenly have this craving to write a oneshot about another anime aside from G.H.)

--

_**, AND THEN IT HIT HIM…**_

"Sakuno? What are you doing there?" Aya said, walking towards her kouhai who seems to be hiding for some reason.

"Sawada-senpai!" the surprised girl said in her after-cry voice.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" Aya asked worriedly.

"Ano… Sawada-senpai…" Sakuno looked at her senpai and felt embarrassed to tell her.

"What is it? And c'mon how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aya?"

"Senpai!" Sakuno shouted and hugged Aya tightly.

The little girl was crying again. To Aya, Sakuno was like a little sister. She hates seeing her cry… Aya isn't really the nicest person one would know. She's frank, outspoken, a bit boyish and rude most of the time but she values her own views. So, because of these qualities she isn't really liked by many. Actually, most girls hate her… But then, when she thought that no one would dare to be her friend… The ever-kind and soft-spoken Sakuno did. Since that day when they officially became friends, she promised to protect her always because she was like her little sister…

"Ssshh… Tell me what happened?" Aya asked again when she noticed Sakuno's cries slowly vanishing.

"I don't know what to do anymore… I can't reach him anymore… He's just too far away… He's famous now and almost every girl at school likes him. He would never notice me now… He never did before… But now is just worst!" Sakuno replied. She was looking down on her feet but her cries have stopped.

"Ah, sou ka. But I told you before, right? He can see you. He notices you too."

"How can you tell?"

"Because… Sakuno-chan, you're special. He may not realize that now because he's too preoccupied at tennis. But every guy wants to protect something important and gets rid of any threat to that special thing…"

"I don't understand…"

"You'll see… I have a plan. This time, we'll see if you really are nothing or perhaps something to him…" Aya said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

--

"Aya-senpai, what do you plan to do?" Sakuno asked, feeling a bit nervous about something but she doesn't understand what about.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine if you leave it to me." Aya said and smiled.

"Demo…"

"Don't you believe in me?"

"Of course, I believe senpai!"

"Jaa, see you later then!"

--

She walked towards the tennis courts. Every step was of course taken with certainty. Her head was held up high, because she was a proud bitch in everyone's eyes. She doesn't care about their stares… They don't know anything about her anyway…

'There's, no turning back now… Aya! If some of his senpais get pissed off because of your attitude, then so be it!' she thought.

She spotted him… And she saw her, Sakuno at the corner of her eye. Sakuno was staring at her with a worried expression on her face. Aya pretended to not see her…

Kikumaru and Fuji were looking at her. Of course she wouldn't get herself in a tight situation without some help from the inside. It's a good thing she was pretty close to the aforementioned two. And with her signal, Kikumaru asked Echizen to get something from the locker room for him. And Aya followed him shortly.

"Echizen Ryoma da na?" she asked, using her boyish tone.

"Who are you?" he asked in his proud voice.

"That doesn't matter. Do you know Sakuno?"

"Sakuno? Dare?"

'Who's Sakuno? This is troublesome. I don't really remember anyone's first names… Well, except for worthy opponents on tennis… I mean, I don't even remember all of my senpais' and classmates' first names!!' he thought and was secretly searching his head for a memory of a certain 'Sakuno'…

Aya felt her blood rushing up to her head. She was mad! Of course that was to be expected! Even though she knew he might be harboring feelings for her without his own knowledge of it, what he said made her mad. He didn't even remember her first name!

"Gosh! You don't even know her first name! I can't velieve this! Are you really that stupid?" Aya said in her arrogant and disrespectful tone.

"Nani?" he shot back feeling irritated towards the trespasser.

"Well, it doesn't matter… Just remember this, Echizen Ryoma… I'll steal her away from you! She may see you as a friend now… or perhaps something else. But that will change! Because she doesn't deserve someone like you at all!" Aya shouted and walked out.

'I hope that would wake him up! After all, I've just pretended to be a lesbian because of him hurting Sakuno-chan!' Aya thought, as she was walking away.

--

'What was that just now?' he thought, wondering why that girl suddenly appeared and started yelling hysterically about a certain 'Sakuno'…

The door was left open. Two girls walked pass the door, he saw them and heard them too…

'Ryuuzaki…' he thought.

"Great. I don't even remember her first name too." He muttered under his breath, feeling annoyed at his own stupidity.

"Tomo-chan, stop pushing me…" Ryuuzaki said.

"Sakuno, we have to find Ryoma-sama!" The one named Tomo said.

Then, his eyes grew wide. He stared at the spot the two girls were standing a while ago…

"Sakuno…" he whispered.

And after realizing what the girl meant before… The young man smirked and started walking back towards the courts, then said…

"As if. I don't let anyone else steal something or someone I intend to be mine…"

--

**Sou ka -- I see**

**Dare? -- Who?**

**Nani? -- What?**

--

**Synemyoa: **How was it? I can only hope you'll press the 'Go' button and leave a review! Take care... -smiles-


End file.
